


Longing

by mrswinchester67



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Archer the show, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Dirty Pictures, F/M, Male Masturbation, Mentions of Archer, Mentions of Roleplay, Moaning, New York City, Penetrative Sex, Pizza, Porn With Plot, Reader Insert, Romanian, Smut, Some Fluff, buckys long hair, couch masturbation, female and male recieving, for real, honey moon phase, i always gotta have a bit of fluff at the end, im such a slut for seb, mention of oral sex, phone pictures, post sex food, reader sinsert, red henly, seb cleans the house, seb misses you, seb probably wishes he has buckys metal arm, sebastian/reader - Freeform, sebs long hair, unprotected sex, wet dreams, xbox, you had to go back to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswinchester67/pseuds/mrswinchester67
Summary: Sebastian comes home on a short break from filming Captain America Civil War, and you take a few days off the end of the week so you can have a long weekend alone with him. The problem is that even after five days, he still wants more of you. But you've got to go back to work. To help him ease the pain of not being with you for a few hours, you leave some very scandalous pictures on his phone for him to find before you leave; He definitely finds them.It starts with readers point of view and switches to Seb's when she leaves for work. Then it goes back to both of them sorta for the rest. It's not confusing though, don't worry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as with most of my reader inserts, this idea started from a single random gif i saw on tumblr and my brain did the thing and i had to write it. its longer than i intended. IT ALWAYS IS. but i think its still pretty cool. theres a litle bit of talk describing him doing xbox things. just skim if you dont understand. its not like its super relevant to the plot,

“Do you have to go out today?” Sebastian whined from the bed, as you flitted around the room getting dressed.

You huffed a laugh at his tone as you slipped into your work clothes. “You know I do babe. I already took off the three days before this weekend so we could have some days together with no interruptions. But now,” you paused as you slid your earrings in and adjusted the back on them. “Our little stay-cation is over.” You turned to him with an affectionate smile as you walked to the bed and grabbed your cell phone off the night stand.

“But now it’s Monday again…” a long sigh left your lips just thinking of the catch-up you were going to have to do. “And _SOME_ of us, have to get back to the real word.” You said as you leaned over the bed from your side to give him a kiss that didn’t last nearly enough.

He looked up at you with those big sad eyes, his eye brows drawn up creating the little wrinkles on his forehead. You hated having to leave, but he was a grown man. He’d figure out something to entertain himself with.

“You sure you can’t just stay home one more day, babe?” He said with a half hopeful smile, as he caught your hand as it slid across the sheet as you tried to step away. You pulled to a stop, his strong grip holding you in place. You turned to see a mischievous grin, framed by his hair, still Winter Soldier length, as it hung loosely on either side of his face. His week-long stubble almost at beard status, made his lips and teeth stand out more against the dark hair surrounding it.

“Seb, come on. You know I’d love to just stay in bed with you all day…again.” You smirked as you replayed the events of the last few days in your mind. He’d had a week off from filming so he came straight home and you two had definitely been making use of having each other in close proximity again. There wasn’t a flat surface in the apartment that you hadn’t expressed your love on in the last five days. You could feel the ghost of his hands all over your body even now, as you looked in his eyes.

“Baby, I’ve gotta go.” You said reluctantly. You legitimately couldn’t use any more of your sick days.

“Okay, fine. But just give me a minute and I’ll walk you to the street to get a taxi.” He swung his legs off the side of the bed, stopping in front of you to kiss you again, and headed to the bathroom.

You saw his phone laying on the nightstand and a wonderful idea creeped into your thoughts. You picked it up, put in his passcode and flipped to the camera. Flipping the sound to silent, you began taking scandalous pictures of yourself. You pulled your shirt collar forward and snapped some of your cleavage, even going to far as to slip one out of the bra cup under your shirt so he could see the nipple. You stuck the phone below your skirt and took some of your panty clad vagina and some with the panties pulled to the side. You heard him flush and then turn on the water faucet so you had to hurry. You took a short video of two of your fingers rubbing your clit while the other three held your panties to the side. Then you took one last one. A selfie with your head tilted back, mouth open, and eyes barely open looking at the camera, hopefully to look like you were mid orgasm. You smirked, locking it and placing it on the night stand just as the door opened.

You put on your most innocent “nope I haven’t been doing anything” face as you busied yourself by grabbing your purse. He slipped on some sweatpants, a long sleeve Henley, and his slippers as he grabbed your keys and met you by the door, opening it for you.

  
“Ladies first.” He gestured with a bow.

“What a gentleman, I have.” You laughed as you stepped through and walked through the kitchen to the front door.

“Well, I haven’t exactly been a gentleman the last few days, so I figured I’d show you that I do still know how to be one.” His eyes darkened a bit with the memories of sweat glistening skin sliding on skin, and being tangled in the sheets.

“Oh you were being exactly how I wanted you to be.” You turned to stop him, your hand reaching up to touch his cheek as he stepped out of the doorway to follow you towards the stairs. “Don’t ever apologize for that, love.”

He put his hand against the back of yours and kissed your palm before intertwining your fingers and walking with you down the stairwell and out the door to the sidewalk.

Cars whizzed by, as the chilly fall wind tossed your hair to the side. Sebastian had you tucked into his side, mostly shielding you from the rest of the wind as he hailed a cab and you gripped your hair to the side to keep it from tangling. As a cab swung up to the curb and stopped, Sebastian opened the door for you.

You stepped down off the curb and then leaned over the door to kiss him goodbye before shutting out the chilly wind and settling in. You watched him wave from the curb as the taxi cab pulled away and he shrank into the distance. You smiled thinking of his reaction upon opening his phone and seeing the photos in the camera roll.

 

 

Sebastian watched your taxi pull off, making sure nobody hit it at least within eye sight before he turned and walked back in the door and up the stairs to the apartment. He knew he shouldn’t be this clingy but he always missed you so much while he was filming. So when he finally saw you again after being away, the first few days was like the honeymoon stage all over again. He shuffled his feet through the door and stood in the kitchen, too quiet without you dancing around and singing as you made stuff. The whole apartment seemed static, like it knew you were gone and missed you too.

He let out a long sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and went to fix a cup of coffee.

‘ _It’s only like eight hours right? I can occupy myself for a while without her. I do it all the time.’_ He thought to himself as he looked around thinking of things to do as he waited for the Keurig to finish brewing. He could play Xbox. He hadn’t done that in a while!

He walked into the living room and launched himself at the couch, landing on his side, holding himself up with his elbow as he reached forward to the coffee table and grabbed the controller and held the home button down. As the system booted and the logo, came up, he heard his coffee pouring into the cup.

‘Oh yeah, coffee.’ He thought as he jumped back up and headed to the fridge for creamer. After mixing it just right, he walked carefully to no spill it and sat down on the edge of the couch. He clicked “Play Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare” as he took his first sip of coffee. The first sip was always the best. He loved the feeling of the hot liquid warming his esophagus all the way down into his chest.

The apartment was quiet except for the game backing track as he signed in to Xbox live and clicked multiplayer and waited for it to load. He clicked ‘Free for All’ as he took another sip of his coffee and it began creating a match. He wanted to send a text to Chris telling him he should log on and play if he was home and began feeling his pockets for his phone. He didn’t feel it in his left pocket where he usually keeps it and searched his right. Nothing there. He shook his head as he got up from the couch to search the kitchen island. He couldn’t find it there either. He put his hands on his hips as he furrowed his brow, thinking where he’d last used it.

 _‘Oh yeah. Still on the charger.’_ He thought as he walked into the bedroom. He grabbed the phone and sauntered back into the living room just as the match was starting. he tossed the phone to the couch and grabbed the controller and selected his class and waited for the other players. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it to text Chris. As the phone switched from the unlock screen to the last app open, he froze as his eyes landed on the scandalous pictures there. His mouth dropped open and he clicked the first one to enlarge it. It was Y/N’s cleavage.

“Jesus…” he muttered as he swiped to the next one, the one revealing your nipple.

The match started in the background but it was long forgotten as he swiped through to the next picture.

From the angle you took the picture, he saw the strip of blue panties nestled between your thighs and groaned at the sight.

With a shot and a thud, his avatar died on the screen, still standing in the place the match started. He reached blindly for the controller and held down the home button and selected to switch off the console, not taking his eyes off his phone.

‘ _Fuck the game, I got something better_.’ He tossed the controller aside and laid back on the couch as he slid a hand down the front of his sweat pants, his mind already completely made up how to pass the time.

He swiped right once more and saw the picture where you’d slid the panties to the side, revealing your soft folds and clit.

Another moan slipped passed his lips as he pumped his hand up and down his cock, hardening just at the sight. He knew there were a couple more but wanted to savor the moment as he flipped back and forth over the previous couple. He looked to the coffee table and was thanking all the gods, real and fake, that you’d left your lotion here when you put it on your legs the night before. He squirted a bit in his palm and spread it over his shaft, sighing at the sensation. He waited until he was good and hard before flipping to a new picture. This time you’d spread your labia with your fingers so he could see you fully.

He let out a grunt as his dick twitched in response to the picture as he pumped. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back on the couch as he pictured looking at it in real life, like he had just 14ish hours or so earlier, right before he leaned forward and licked a stripe all the way up to your clit in one motion, making you moan and squirm as he tasted you on his tongue. He remembered the taste of you, could probably still smell it on his fingers if he checked since he hadn’t showered this morning yet. He smiled at the thought as he continued stroking himself under his boxers and sweat pants. He looked back at his phone and swiped right to a new picture. Only this wasn’t a picture. It was a video.

He clicked the play button and saw you circling your fingers around and over your clit and dip down lower into your heat and back up again.

“Jesus, FUCK!” He practically shouted under his breath. He really should have been expecting that. His pace quickened as he watched the video again and again. He finally flicked right to the last picture and saw your beautiful face, pink curvy lips open, heavy lidded eyes looking at the camera in ecstasy.

A breathy moan, that he would have been embarrassed by if anyone else heard him, escaped his lips as he stared into your eyes in the picture as his hand slid up and down his shaft, smearing the pre-come from the tip. He switched back and forth between the last video and this picture and remembered what you felt like underneath him. how your body moved in sync with his. Your hands grabbing at his back. Your lips sliding along with his. Your hips meeting his thrusts. The sound of both your moans filling up the bedroom. How your breasts moved with every thrust. Your eyes searching his while he’s inside you, while his hand cradles your head. The sound of you shouting his name like a mantra, increasing in pitch as you approach your climax. The feeling of your body convulsing around his as you finally orgasm.

He felt his orgasm coming with thoughts of you and pumped harder and rubbed the tip like you do to him. He came in his boxers with a shout of your name as he pumped himself through it until he was drained. He let his arm that was holding the phone up fall to the couch as he closed his eyes and breathed as he felt his heart racing in his chest. He shook his head with a smile thinking of you.

“Fuck…” he said breathlessly with a laugh. He can’t believe he just came in his boxers like a teenager.

After he went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up and grabbed a new pair of boxers, he threw himself on the bed. Might as well nap off the post orgasm tiredness. 

Flashes of your skin, your smile, your eyes, your laughter, your moans, filled his dreams. He woke up about an hour later with another raging erection tenting his boxers under the sheet. He cursed under his breath as he got up to take a cold shower.

His shower turned out not to be so cold. As he stripped out of his clothes and stepped under the water, he remembered a shower you two had taken earlier In the week. His dick twitched to life as he remembered your lips around the base of his cock. He gripped his cock in his hand again and pretended it was your hand as he tried to recreate your movements.

He came for the second time as he leaned an arm against the shower wall to help support himself. God, what had you done to him?! How old was he!? He finally actually showered at some point after that and got out and got dressed.

After he fixed lunch, he put on Archer on Hulu and tried not to imagine himself as Archer and you as Lana. Of Course he would have accidentally picked the episode where Sterling had gone missing but stayed missing of his own accord. Sterling even looked like himself in this episode, with the long dark hair and facial hair and blue eyes. That of course only led to him thinking about him roleplaying as Sterling later with you.

He sighed as he felt the hardening in his pants and tried his best to ignore it as he finished his lunch.

Over the next few hours, he tried to keep his mind occupied but it seemed like his dick had other plans. Youd think he’d had enough sex over the last few days and he shouldn’t be having this problem, but here he is. Cleaning the kitchen, Tilex cleaner in one hand, a rag in the other, and a boner in his pants. He just couldn’t stop thinking of the times he’d fucked you over this island in the kitchen. Or over the table in the dining room. Or the couch in the living room. Or against the wall in the shower. Or on the bench press in the work-out room. Or on your yoga mat. Or against the fridge when you both got up for a midnight snack. He furrowed his brow and scrubbed harder at the sink.

He’d already cleaned and straightened up all the rooms in the apartment, organized your record collection in alphabetical order, and replaced the sheets and made the bed in the bedroom and it was only three o’clock. Only two more hours.

He plopped himself down on the couch, as he turned on the Xbox to attempt to play Call of Duty again. He did make it to actually texting Chris this time, being careful not to open pictures, or he’d get distracted again.

He and Chris played online against each other and on the same team for several matches as they talked shit over the headset to each other. A match had just begun when Sebastian heard keys rattling at the door. His eyes flew to the clock and saw that you were actually a few minutes early.

“SORRYCHRISGOTTAGO.” He shouted into the headset, the words flowing together in quick succession as he turned off the console and went to the door. He got here just as you were opening it.

His hands flew the sides held your face as he took your lips in his. He slipped the bag from your arm and tossed it on the floor as he walked backwards towards the bedroom, pulling you with him. His lips only left yours briefly to pull your shirt up and over your head as he shed his. All clothes but your panties and his briefs had been thrown to the wayside by the time he pulled you down to the bed. His hand slipped under the thin material of your panties to find your already acing clit. There was no build up or preamble for Sebastian today. He just needed you. Now. He circled his fingers expertly around the soft bundle of nerves and dipped them down into your juices to spread it out. He moaned into your mouth at the wetness awaiting him as you couldn't help but thrust into his hand. His dick was achingly hard already just from the thought of slipping himself into your folds as he kissed you. 

"Please Sebastian..." you moaned into the skin at his throat.

 _‘Looks like I’m not the only needy one today.’_ He thought to himself as he smirked into your lips.

Finally, when you were squiring under his touch, he slid down his boxers, releasing his dick with a slight bounce and he threw them to the side. He positioned himself between your knees as he gave his dick a few unnecessary pumps and then unceremoniously ripped your panties in half, pulling them off you. You laughed with delight at his eagerness. He smiled hungrily back down at you. Without warning, he lined up at your entrance using one hand on your hip to guide and slid into you in one smooth motion. He laid over you with a moan as you cried out with joy. His lips nipped at your neck as he started thrusting. You could tell he tried to be slow at first, letting you adjust, and while you appreciated the gesture, it wasn't necessary right now. 

"It's okay seb. Just go. I need it too baby." You whispered breathlessly in his ear while your hands pulled at his hair. 

He grunted as his eyes rolled back at the sensation of your hands and the lust in your words. He picked up the pace, slapping into you as his dick filled you so perfectly. SO much better than his own hand.

You wrapped your arms under his and around to his back, holding yourself to him as you angled your hips to take him further as you moaned, each thrust accenting the sound. It was all so obscene in the best way as you nibbled at his ear. His panting shaking with each thrust into you, sweat beading on his brow and dripping to mix with yours. You would have been embarrassed by the porn-esque whines and high pitched moans you were making if his own grunts and heaves of breath didn't turn you on so goddamn much. It was times like this where you wished you would have set up a camera to relive this all over again later when he was gone. 

He crushed his lips to yours as he could tell you both were close. Your tongues sliding against one another's, just trying to get as much of each other as possible. You couldn't get enough. His thrust faltered and you knew he was waiting on you.

"Seb... ah...I'm right... there. Go." You panted into his mouth between breaths. He reached down do stroke at your clit, his hips hammering his hand to it with each thrust. 

"SEB!"

You came hard, crying out his name as your head tilted back into the pillow and your back arched into him more. Your walls clinched around him as he pumped, his own orgasm releasing just seconds after yours. He kissed you feverishly all throughout, worshiping you, like it was the last time he'd get to touch you. He pumped a few more times and stilled, resting his body weight fully on top of you. One of your absolute favorite parts. Feeling all of the weight of him pushed against you when he was still inside you, your hearts beating frantically as one as you laid in the euphoria of post coital bliss. 

"I missed you today." He huffed between breaths, as he kissed you once more, this time more slowly and then nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, kissing the skin his lips touched.

"I can see that." You said breathlessly, smiling over his shoulder as your eyes closed.

You both lay there as your pulse slowed to a normal rhythm and your breathing wasn’t ragged. He rolled off you slowly onto his side of the bed and reached a hand down to grab the hand towels he’d laid there for this exact purpose.

You laughed as he handed you one with a tired, satisfied smile.

“You found my pictures huh?” you said as you took the rag and cleaned between your legs.

“Hell yeah, I did. My dirty girl.” He mused, wiping himself.

You rolled to your side and put an arm around his torso as you laid your head on his chest with a content, exaggerated sigh.

“Te iubesc, draga mea.” He whispered as he kissed into the hair on the top of your head.

“I love you too, Seb.” You said as you placed a kiss on his chest.

You rolled over onto your back with a sigh. “Now i’m thirsty though…” you said with a frown. You hated getting up right after sex.

“Good thing I took care of that.” Seb said as he leaned over and grabbed two Powerades, one blue and one red, from the floor, still cold from being in the fridge.

Your mouth came open as you sat up and looked at him in amazement.

“You really planned for this didn’t you?” you mused, smiling at him as you took the blue one. “You even brought me my favorite flavor.”

“Only the best for my girl.” Seb smiled fondly at you as you chugged the first ounces of your drink.

You leaned in to kiss him once more when you heard the doorbell ding. You looked toward the sound with confusion and then at Sebastian as he stood and pulled on his robe. You cocked your head to the side in silent question as he held up a finger as he smiled, telling you to hang on.

You heard him greet someone and then rustling of something and a “thanks man, you have a great night.” From Seb.

You heard his footsteps pad through the kitchen and you heard the fridge and cabinets open. Before you could ask, he reappeared in the doorway holding a pizza with two wine glasses sitting on top of napkins balanced on the top in one hand, and a glass of your favorite wine in the other.

“I see we’re staying in bed tonight.” You beamed up at him as he carefully set the pizza down, trying not to drop the glasses. You took them and held them so they wouldn’t fall over as he disrobed and put on boxers. He tossed you some of your panties and one of his shirts to wear.

“Is that a problem sweetheart?” he smirked back at you as he got back in bed under the covers with you.

You smiled back at the man you loved more than anything as he poured you a glass of wine.

“It’s perfect.” You said, gazing back at him. Life just couldn’t get any better than this.


End file.
